


Safe In My Arms

by that_damn_girl



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Long Shot, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, Top Curtis Everett, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: "Let's forget tonight happened. For now, at least. I don't ever want to think about what happened with those children. We couldn't save them; we didn't even try. I- I can't…" You wanted to tell him about all the thoughts bouncing around in your brain, but you didn't want to worry him any further. With the talks of the revolt, he already had too much on his plate. Even if Curtis didn't show it, you knew today wasn't easy on him either. You both needed to vent the feelings, the constant unease at the knowledge of what happened, the pain."Let's replace those memories, Curtis. With good ones, better ones. I can't think of what happened to them anymore. Distract me, baby. Please," You leaned your forehead down on his, "Just please." You only knew one way how to "Fuck me, Curtis. Fuck me rough and hard." You breathed."Are you sure, honey?"You frantically nodded, "Please."
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Safe In My Arms

Curtis trudged through the narrow pathway between the bunks. The smell of death and despair was acrid in the air, burning his lungs, mind and heart as he inhaled it. He tried not to think about it, not to pay attention to the rancid mood and downcast faces he passed by, but it was ingrained in the atmosphere. It was everywhere. Painful. Hurting. Even for those who weren't directly affected. Such was the horrendous crime done. Again.

His long, hurried steps carried him to his destination. The one place he knew he'd always find respite from the madness going around him. The one place he knew he could forget, for good. The one place he could feel safe, and feel as if capable enough to save the rest. The one place which had become his home. You.

Funny how he thought that that day was going to be any good. Not that any day had been good ever since he had boarded the train. No matter what or how much of anything good that happened, there was always something bad, if not worse, happening to bring down the morale.

Relatively though, - because isn't always things about relativity? - some days were good. Especially with you at his side, or him at yours. It was the company, the promise to go through anything and everything by each other's sides no matter what, supporting and comforting each other through it all that kept him sane, gave him hope. Hope for something good despite the shortcomings of the train. Hope to be optimistic enough to  _ hope _ for good things to come his and your way.

_ The day had started like any other. Him waking up snuggled to your side, you body pressed warmly against his. The loving kisses, the pretty smiles. And then there was the teasing as he and you stood in line for the morning rations. _

_ You stood in front of Curtis, waiting patiently, moving forward step by step for the pathetic excuse of breakfast they called protein blocks. Your meal was still far, a long line of other tail-end passengers in front you, waiting for their chance as hungrily as you were. There was hunger present in you all right, but it wasn't just for unfavorable grim ruby red blocks. You were hungry for something much more delightful and pleasing, tangy and yet sweet, something much more delicious than anything you could have had. _

_ Subtly - or at least trying to be - you pressed yourself against the solid mass of the man behind you, your hips naturally settling in front of his crotch. You ground your backside against him, knowing the reaction it would elicit from him. He wasn't stimulated right then, but it didn't take long for his half hard member to poke you, resting snuggly in between your ass cheeks. _

_ Grinning gleefully, you doubled your efforts. His hand shot forward in an instant, trying to stop you. Your grin turned into one of victory, knowing how much he was loving and hating it at the same time, unable to drag you back to your bunk and give you what you wanted right then. You didn't stop though. _

_ Curtis squeezed your arm in warning. Your hips kept rocking back and forth on his. He bent down and spoke into your ears, his hot breath tickling your skin, "Y/N, stop it." _

_ You turned your head to glimpse at him over your shoulder, the barest of hints of a devious smile on your face. "What? Are you telling me you don't like it?" Your hips wiggled in accordance with your words, drawing out a low groan from his lips. The sound enough to make your core warm. _

_ "I think I'm liking it a bit too much, honey." He said, trying to remain inconspicuous as he bucked his hips into yours. His hardness pressed into you, showing you just how much he liked it. "So you gotta stop now, Y/N, for your own good." _

_ "Or what?" _

_ His lips brushed along the edge of your ear, whispering in that sinful voice of his as his hand circled around your waist, pulling you closer to him, "Or you're gonna regret it later, baby girl." _

_ "You promise?" Though he couldn't see you fully, the smirk on your face was evident in your voice. Curtis couldn't help but let a smirk capture his own expression, his mind running through all kinds of scenarios which he would bring  _ later _ for you. Only for you. _

_ It had taken a while for his boner to go down, and what an absolute hell of a while had it been for Curtis. Thankfully, his thick black overcoat had protected his tenting pants from prying eyes.  _

_ You, on the other hand, had a glint in your eyes that morning as your gaze had followed him that morning. Every twitch he made, everytime he squeamishly tried to adjust his pants to ease the pain and tightness his member felt, you'd let out a giggle. His eyes would snap towards you every time he heard your melodious voice, the promise of later shining bright in his eyes. _

_ A while later, Curtis came to you to inform you that he'd be busy with Gilliam and the rest for quite sometime, discussing the revolt they were planning, so that you wouldn't have to wait up for him if he took a long while. You wished him luck, kissing him sweetly, praying that plans would become successful this time around. Curtis stole another kiss, for added good luck, of course, before disappearing behind the heavy curtains. _

_ It had only been a short while, no more than fifteen, maybe twenty minutes - if your sense of time hadn't deceived you - when the guards came in. Not to distribute rations this time. That alone was enough to send shivers of dread down your spine. Guards appearing anytime except for when scheduled was not a good sign. Never had been, and you doubted it ever would be. _

_ All the passengers were made to gather and stand as they would have during a head count. The kids were called forward next. Alarms rang loud and lucid in your head. Your breaths heaved and your palms got sweaty.  _

_ The parents asked why their kids were getting grouped separately. The guards said that it was nothing more than a medical inspection, something about The Benevolent Wilford wanting to assure all the children under his roof had proper development. You couldn't help the surge of panic that rose within you, your guts coiling into knots. Even the mere suggestion of Wilford caring about the tailenders in the slightest was enough to raise eyebrows. You knew better than to trust their words. _

_ Your head turned back, your eyes roaming over the faces behind you in search of the one man you needed beside you. To hold you, comfort you. To whisper sweet assurances, even if they were false. Curtis approached the far end of the crowd, McGregor, Gilliam and the others who had been in the meeting behind him. Not sparing a moment, Curtis made his way towards you as soon as his gaze found yours and held your hand tightly in his, giving you the comfort you were looking for. Only that time, you feared, it wasn't going to be enough for what was awaiting ahead. _

_ The automated gates opened and in came a woman. A woman in a yellow… raincoat? Her cold eyes swept over the lot of you unimpressively, like you and those around you were nothing better than the dirt beneath her shoes, before turning to the children. Calculating eyes gazed over the innocent souls in the most unnerving of ways, so much so that even feets apart you could feel the discomfort the children felt. _

_ She pointed to a handful of kids. The guards didn't hesitate to grab them and shove them towards the woman, forcefully if they were reluctant. She pulled out a measuring tape from one of her hidden pockets and started measuring the kids. Her painted lips spread as she smiled like a crocodile when she finally reached and measured the height of a six year old boy, Dean, you recognised. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she noticed his twin, Sam, beside him. Two boys with the same, perfect height for what was needed. _

_ She took their hands in hers but Dean, you differenced from their clothes, sharply pulled back. He proceeded to snatch his brother's hand away too but the woman in yellow was faster. She quickly took a hold of Dean's hand and tightened her grasp, her long nails digging into his soft baby skin. Dean visibly winced, not liking the strange woman's touch on himself and his brother, or the fact that she was trying to drag in a direction completely foreign to them. Away from their father, from the only home they had ever known. _

_ "Daddy!" The green eyed boy cried, tears ready to slip down his chubby cheeks. He tried to shake the woman's hold off himself, but it was no use. Sam was much the same beside him. Struggling to get free and run back in the arms of his dad but the woman wouldn't let go. _

_ Protests from various passengers had already begun to rise in numbers, fast and loud. John, the boys' father, hurried after his kids but the guards stopped him from getting anywhere near them. He screamed and shouted at the woman in yellow to give him his boys back, but she only paid him a smirk over her shoulder as she walked away with what little was left of his life. _

_ What followed next happened in mere seconds - too soon for you to realise what actually had been happening right then, but you knew the scars of which you would be carrying for a long time. _

_ John quickly got into action, hitting the guards holding him back efficiently and instantly like the trained soldier he was. It was common knowledge that he was in the Marines when the Earth was still inhabitable. However, that had been well over a decade ago. He still had the fight, especially when his only family was at risk. But unlike the guards, he hadn't been keeping up to date with his skills. _

_ It was the guards turn to shout and warn him to calm down, pointing their guns. John was beyond the point to care for his own life when his boys were being snatched away from him in front of his eyes. He managed to knock out a couple of guards before another shot him right through his heart. His momentum caused him to fall down on his knees before his lifeless body hit the floor with a thump, red staining the metallic floor gradually. Shocked gasps filled the coach. _

_ The twins had been unfortunate enough to witness it. Their father, dead on the floor. The man who had raised them, gone, forever. Just like their mother, who died giving birth to them. _

_The brothers shrieked and wailed, fat tears rolling down their horrified eyes. They struggled harder to free themselves, but all their efforts went in vain. Desperate cries of_ Daddy _escaped their lips, a slight ounce of hope in their naive souls that their father would rise and rescue them from whatever their fate awaited. Alas, their words only fell on dead ears._

_ In all the commotion and with the guards disarrayed, a little blonde girl slipped past the men and ran after the boys. "Sam, Dean!" She called out to them, her small legs carrying the four years old in short strides to the brothers. Jo, you recognised, was pretty close to the boys. They were practically raised together, like family.  _

_ Jo had already lost her own brother from what she knew was called a fever. She wasn't ready to lose any more of her brothers. She was little, but she wasn't dumb. She once the tailenders crossed the metal gates, they never came back. Her mother lunched forward to grab her baby girl back in the safety of her arms, but the guards stopped her from going any further, no matter how hard she tried. Ellen wailed, "Jo, baby, come back! Please!" _

_ The little girl paid no heed to her mother as she ran towards the boys, only one goal in her head. She needed to rescue the boys no matter what. The brothers cried again with renewed panic for the girl to get back to her mother. To safety. They feared she would meet the same end as their father did. They really couldn't handle knowing that they survived while the rest of their family lay dead. _

_ Jo's short legs carried her far but not far enough. Another guard caught up to her eventually. He picked her up and carried her back to her mother. She protested, screaming her throat hoarse to let her go, to let her get to her brothers and save them, but nothing came out of it. _

_ The guard dropped her unceremoniously a great distance away from the boys and barked at her to get back to her mother. But hell would freeze over before little Jo stopped being stubborn. She got up and again started running towards the boys despite the pain in her hip from the fall. The guards intervened again, pushing her back so hard she fell again. Yet she shot up and the whole process repeated itself.  _

_ The guard finally took a hold of her, keeping her restrained in his arms. Jo kicked her legs in the air and punched his chest and wiggled to get free, but her strength was no match to that of a full grown man. She then bit him on his exposed arm, hard. He loudly exclaimed profanities extremely unfit for a child her age and dropped her. She attempted to run again, until she couldn't. _

_ You were standing rather far back from the scene. A number of tall men and women stood in front of you, and you could only watch over their shoulders what the rest were being witnesses to. You heard it before you saw it. The shot. _

_ Jo wasn't running anymore. She laid lifeless on the floor, much like John, only a few feet farther. Blood oozed from her wounded chest, forming a puddle of red around her small body. _

_ They had shot a child. Just like that. _

_ A child. Dead. _

_ The brothers were well out of sight by then, but you suspected they had heard the gunshot by then. Ellen cried in agony as she watched her second child die in the train. The only family she had was gone. All gone, only in a mere few seconds. _

_ Ellen couldn't cope up with the heart-wrenching pain she felt of losing her second child, her any and only family gone. She turned to the guard who was pointing his gun at her to warn her to stand down. The anguished mother grabbed the nozzle of the gun with both her hands and brought it to her forehead before she closed her eyes for the last time and said, "Kill me." _

_ He did. _

Walking with a fixed destination in mind, he only stopped when he saw Tanya. His friend was clutching little Timmy to her chest, her arms tight and secure around her a couple months old son. Timmy was crying far too loudly than should have been possible for a small boy his size, and the mother was rubbing his back comfortingly, singing lullabies to him in her sweet melodic voice.

Tanya was tensed not only because her son was too and she didn't know how to calm him down. It was evident that the day's events had affected her deeply. It had provoked thoughts in every parent regarding the future, the safety of their children. His heart aching for his friend, Curtis slowly approached her bunk and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey Tanya, you alright? How's our little Timmy doing here?" 

She looked up at Curtis from where she was sitting, "It's all well, Curtis. It's been a long day. Timmy's just worked up."

"And you?"

Tanya looked at Curtis for a moment, knowing what he was referring to. She unconsciously held her tighter against herself, refusing to let any negative thoughts take place in her mind. "As I said Curtis, it's been a long day. I'm tired, that's all. Nothing new." 

Tanya didn't meet his gaze as she said that, knowing he'd catch the lie on her face instantly. She didn't want to think about it, let alone talk aloud about what happened that day. It'd only make all the horrors that much real, impossible to ignore. For then, she could blissfully forget the day's events and go back to being in her bubble with her child, hoping to grow old and die before her child did.

Curtis curtly nodded, somewhat understanding her reluctance to talk about the day. He desperately wanted to get back to you, to hold you in his arms and forget about the world, but he also didn't want to leave his friend alone with a crying kid who refused to cool down. He affectionately ruffled Timmy's baby hair, "Want me to take care of him for a while? I could keep him entertained, walk him up and down the aisle."

She smiled at him as she shook her head, "It's alright, Curtis, really. Timmy's being more difficult than usual, but it's nothing I can't handle. You should go check on Y/N though. I saw her earlier and she didn't look too good. She needs you," Tanya gave Curtis a once over, "And it looks like you need her too."

Curtis gave her a small smile before he continued walking down the aisle. As he made his way towards you, he avoided making eye contact with anybody he passed, only wanting to get to you as soon as possible. He carried on with his long strides, eager for the day to end.

Looking for the familiar mark to indicate his bunk, relief started settling inside him when Curtis found it, the scrap of an orange ribbon, frayed at the edges, tied around a metal pole at the head of his bunk. It was a token to show that the bunk belonged to him and you. Your own little place amongst all the rest. A surrogate to a nameplate, showing all the others that it was your home, your own little heaven in this hell, spelling  _ Everetts _ if it physically could have.

You weren't actually his wife, but might as well have been by the traditions of the train - which was really just everybody acknowledging that the two of you were together, forever. You were his and he was yours. Inseparable until the end of your times. You were each other's homes.

Nearing his bunk, he found you the same way he had found you for the nearly seven years you'd been together. On your side, your back to the aisle, you were curled in around yourself, inside your own bubble, waiting for Curtis to come and join you. Waiting for him so that the two of you could get lost in each other once again, forgetting that the world was amis and the train nothing better if not worse. Pretending that everything was fine if not rainbows and sunshine, even if just for a night, before you had to wake up the next day and face reality. Again.

Shrugging off his coat, Curtis pulled himself up to his place beside you before placing the coat over your bodies as a makeshift blanket. The curtains were drawn closed as much as possible, little streaks of light still entering and falling on the train wall through the little holes and rips.

His hand slowly crept around your waist. He pulled you closer, his hand comfortably tight around your middle and his chest firm against your back as you sunk into him. Shifting your hair out of the way, Curtis lovingly kissed your shoulder as his legs tangled with yours, his welcomed warmth seeping into you, letting you know that you were safe and sound and protected against any evil in the world.

A smile automatically overtook your face as your when you felt his presence. Your hand left the pendent around your neck you were idly playing with and rested against his hand instead. You laid like that for a while, basking in each other's hold, cheering for the fact that you were done for the day.

The need to pretend, to be strong, to feel responsible, to keep a calm mind at any and all times for everyone was over. You only had to look after yourselves then. You could be frail, vulnerable, and uncertain of everything in the future ahead together, except for the fact that he would be with you and you would be with him. Always. And the knowledge of that alone was enough to strengthen the two of you together, to keep you going, to keep the fire of fighting ablaze inside you. Two uneven pieces making a whole.

But for then, if only for a few hours, you wanted to forget everything else. You wanted to be blissfully ignorant of all that was wrong with the world, with the train. For then, you only wanted to focus on what was right in front of you without any worries on your head. You only wanted to focus on the warm and fuzzy feelings inside you as Curtis laid behind you, holding you in his arms, your limbs entangled with his. 

You turned around in the little space, facing Curtis. One of your hands was draped over his form while the other bunched up his plaid shirt in its grasp. You kissed his chest before settling contentedly against him, your head tucked under his chin. His arm soothingly traversed up and down your back, relaxing you like nothing else ever could.

Snuggling into him, you asked, "How was the meeting with McGregor and the others today?"

"It was a mess," he huffed.  _ After the guards came _ , he wanted to add, but knowing you didn't want to talk about it just yet, he didn't. "John and Ellen were supposed to lead the revolt along with McGregor and the rest, you know. Now with them...gone, whatever plan of action we had has crumbled into nothing."

"Oh," you said, unsure of what you expected to hear in the first place. 

"We all just need some time, that's all. We'll get back on track soon." Curtis said, his free hand caressing your head.

"And how are you?" you asked, pulling back a little to look at him.

"Not good," he truthfully answered, "But I'll be fine. What about you, Y/N?" He asked, his hand coming up to cradle your cheek.

"Not good either," You sighed, "But we'll be fine soon." You said, smiling at him.

Curtis gave you a short smile of his own, his eyes sharing the same hope and optimism as you, "Yeah, we will be." He said, leaning down to kiss your lips. It was slow and sweet at first, his lips slightly chapped but soft against your, his love pouring out for you with the gentle touch. He meant for it to be short, but you deepened the kiss, your lips pressing hardly against his, letting it become rough and heated.

You swallowed the deep gravely moan Curtis let out at the suddenness of you taking control. He was enjoying it quite a bit. Your hands were just as frenzied as your lips. Grabbing his neck with one hand you pulled his head closer to yours, while the other roamed the expanse of his chest, greedily feeling him up.

His arms tightened around you on instinct, pulling you further into him, forbidding any inch of space from existing between your forms. Your legs slid from between his to over his. You propelled yourself up on your elbows on your side, pushing Curtis on his back. 

Your hair fell down your shoulders framing your face as you gained yourself a few inches over him. Cur brought a hand up to your face, gently tucking the loose strands of your hair behind your ear as much as he could. He locked his hand in your hair and abruptly pulled your head down, not liking the distance the change in position put between you one bit. Satisfied with being as physically close to you as possible, he gave up the reins to your control again.

Your kisses were wet and loud and noisy as your lips smacked his, unbridled with need. Need for too many things at once. To forget the horror you saw today. To forget the pain you imagined the victims must have felt, the anguish they must have gone through that day at losing their loved ones that they didn't give one damn about their own lives. To forget the atrocities of the train. To forget the one thought that resonated inside your head, refusing to leave you alone.

_ Today it was someone else's child. Will tomorrow it be yours? _

Death wasn't something uncommon in the tail end. People had come to deal with the fact after years of experience, after years of passive torture. Despite that, death of children was still disturbing for many. 

That day, two families were wasted. Children were abducted in broad daylight and none could do anything about it. A father, a woman, a  _ child _ , all shot in cold blood because they dared to fight for their family, to defy the order of the train. 

Everybody in or entering the tail end was a soldier that day. Some wore black helmets and bulletproof vests and carried guns to follow the orders from the above while some fought with their lives in order to attain a life worth fighting for. The only difference was that some had to fight because it was their duty, and some had to fight because it was their family.

No, you and Curtis were not trying for a child. Neither him nor you ever wanted to bring another innocent soul in the train to suffer the way you did. You couldn't put anybody else through that.

But life is all about the choices we never get to make - or rather those which are already made for us.

Hardly any medical aid was available in the tail end. Forget about drugs or contraptions to prevent pregnancy. Abortions weren't choice either. The age old pull out method seemed to be the only way. It wasn't really reliable, but it was the only option at hand. 

You and Curtis had had the a about before. If, by chance, a child was conceived, they'd be raised by the pair of you, loved to no ends. But the question of letting a child enter this chaotic mess would still be an  _ if _ and not a  _ when _ .

You slotted your lips more fiercely against his, letting all your thoughts be clouded by just one. Curtis. Curtis. Curtis. His lips making wet smacking noises against yours, your hands tracing the firmness of his chest. His hand in your hair, other on your back. Your body lying half on top of him, sinking into the feel of him, the familiarity, the feel of his touch, his heat. Your leg lying in between his, feeling him gradually harden against your thigh.

No matter how much Curtis was enjoying your attention and the roughness you brought on, he couldn't help but be worried about you. Though he had fleeting suspicion why you were doing what you were doing and knew what you needed that night, he didn't want to make any assumptions. He needed to hear you say it. 

Reluctantly, he pulled back. His chest heaved with panting breaths. As did yours. He opened his eyes to look at you. Even in the dark, he could make out your troubled face, "Babe, are you alright? What do you need me to do?" He asked, his fingers gently smoothing down your cheek. You hated that the worrisome tone in his voice was caused by you.

"Today was terrible, Curtis. It was so, so terrible." You said, your eyes still closed shut. 

"I know, sweetheart," Curtis said, closing his own eyes. Unknowingly, he gripped you tighter in his arms, "I know." He whispered. He hated not being able to help you with whatever trouble you were going through, to protect you from the pain you felt.

"What do you need me to do, Y/N?" He repeated in a softer voice, ready to anything you asked of him, to ease both his pain and yours.

"Let's forget tonight happened. For now, at least. I don't ever want to think about what happened with those children. We couldn't save them; we didn't even try. I- I can't…" You wanted to tell him about all the thoughts bouncing around in your brain, but you didn't want to worry him any further. With the talks of the revolt, he already had too much on his plate. Even if Curtis didn't show it, you knew today wasn't easy on him either. You both needed to vent the feelings, the constant unease at the knowledge of what happened, the pain.

"Let's replace those memories, Curtis. With good ones, better ones. I can't think of what happened to them anymore. Distract me, baby. Please," You leaned your forehead down on his, "Just please." You only knew one way how to "Fuck me, Curtis. Fuck me rough and hard." You breathed.

"Are you sure, honey?" 

You frantically nodded, "Please."

"Gladly. Will make you feel so good, Y/N."

In an instant he had his hand in your hair and your lips back on his. The shift in the dynamic from earlier was almost instantaneous. Despite being on top of him, Curtis was the one in control. Every inch of his body proved that. It was exactly what you needed, what you had asked for. 

And now you were going to get it.

His lips were soft yet firm as the rest of him, devouring you with a never-ending hunger. His tongue swept across your lower lip before pushing against it, demanding entrance. You were more than happy to provide it.

Though his tongue was soft and smooth, there was nothing soft about the way his tongue mingled with yours, hot and wet, playing with it skilfully, manoeuvring it the way he wanted, imposing itself on you, fighting a battle with yours you were losing. You wouldn't have had it any other way.

His free hand slid along your sides before coming to rest underneath your breasts. He slowly inched his hand forward to cup your breast, letting his fingers run over it as his rough hands gently squeezing and groping the swell in his palm. He loved the softness he felt through the layers and played with it a bit more roughly. Not hard enough to cause discomfort, but enough to let the sensations turn you on and set the mood.

You couldn't help but let out a whimper, "Curtis…"

His hands left your boob in favour of your ass. He rubbed the curve of your butt before striking his palm across your clothed bottom without any preamble. A shocked gasp escaped your lips as the light sting sent tingles down your spine.

"Wanna try that again, baby girl?" Curtis asked, gently massaging your ass though he hadn't spanked it that hard. Oh well, he didn't need any reason to comfort you.

Realising what Curtis wanted, you brought your lips close to his ear and seductively whispered, "Daddy,"

A growl left him, which only made you hungrier for him. "That's right, my sweet girl. You're gonna let Daddy take care of you, aren't you? You're gonna let Daddy show you a good time, hmm? Gonna let him show you how much he loves you, isn't that right?"

You nodded, the tip of your nose rubbing his cheek. "Mhmm, Daddy. Please." 

His hands crept under your shirt, running up and down your skin. He bunched up the layers, "Don't you want to get rid of these, baby girl? Let me see you, feel every inch of you?" He asked, silently asking if you were ready to undress yet, giving you an out for the moment if you wanted it. 

Instead of giving an answer, you gave his lips a quick peck before you sat on your back and started removing the layers. Though you wanted to get back to kissing Curtis as fast as possible, you knew he enjoyed watching you strip just for him. You decided to calm your libido for a moment to put on a show for the love of your life, slowly discarding one layer after the other as sensually as you could manage.

It was hard in the cramped bunk, and it probably would have looked much sexier if you had the luxury of some open space, but all the  _ could have _ s and  _ would have _ s left your brain when you saw the way Curtis was looking at you. No matter the place, no matter the space, you were still the sexiest person to Curtis.

You could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at you, the way his eyes followed every movement of your hands, mouth agape, breathing hard at your sheer beauty. With a ravenousness, a desire which could be quelled by you and only you. 

As the last piece of clothing left your body, Curtis gripped your wrist and pulled you. You fell on him unceremoniously as a shriek of surprise escaped you. His mouth was on yours in no time, kissing you with renewed passion. 

Circling one arm around the back of your head and the other around your middle, he flipped you slowly, getting on top of you. His thigh settled itself between your legs. He pressed his lips to your jaw, sucking lightly. His hand came up to your breasts and he massaged the softness in his palm, feeling your nub harden against his skin and loving it.

You felt his hardness on your thigh from the position he laid in over you. It caused heat to pool in your center, knowing he it was you who caused it, that he was hard for only you and was going to ravage you with it. The thought itself sent your heart thrumming with excitement. 

Curtis trailed his lips along your jaw line and down your neck, paying special attention to that spot above your collarbone which made you weak in the knees. "Fuck, Y/N, you're so beautiful," he whispered against your skin, his hot breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Traveling further down, his lips came to a stop in front of your boob. He pecked your peak before sucking it between his lips. His hot, moist tongue lapped at it, circling it and flicking it, making your breath quicken with how good it felt. His hand played with your other boob, only adding to the heavenly feels running down your spine.

He switched between your breasts, careful to give the same attention to the other as well. You hissed as his warm mouth left your peak in favour of the other, exposing it to the cool air inside the train. His warm hands came to the rescue, tenderly fondling your now wet pebble.

Curtis altered his affection between your breasts every now and then, loving the weight, the feel of your soft boobs in his palm and your taste on his tongue. He eagerly sucked your nipples and played with them, swearing he could go on like that forever. Shrugging off his beanie, your fingers raked through his short hair, grasping as much as you could as you very much enjoyed the attention he gave you. You did not realise that your center was gradually getting wet with your slick. 

Curtis must have though, your wetness again his thigh, because his hands streamed down to your folds. His mouth left your pebble with a pop before he slotted his mouth next to your ear. You could practically hear him smirk in his voice as he ran his fingers through your folds and said, "What's this princess?You're all wet and slimy, huh?" 

Curtis brought his fingers to your bundle of nerves, just hovering above it, touching you but never really  _ touching _ it. Your body anticipated the feel of his skin on yours but it never came. His touch was light and teasing thereafter, his fingers barely brushing over your sensitive pearl. You whined, desperate for him to touch you, love you, mark you, make you feel the rush he had had countless times before. 

Collecting your slick on his fingers, he brought them to your clit, giving it a few experimental rolls gently. A low moan left your lips as your mind received more pleasurable sensations from your nether regions. You bit your lip to keep the moan inside you.

"You are a needy little thing, aren’t ya?" Curtis said, his voice husky and oh so sexy, you couldn't help the low moans inside your throat.

"Curtis…"

Suddenly his hand slapped your clit, which was becoming more and more sensitive by second. "Ah," you whimpered, a wave of both pleasure and pain going through you. You weren't sure which you enjoyed better.

"Why do I have to keep reminding you all the time, baby?" He said, going back to gently circling your nub, soothing the pain.

One of your arms came down from his hair to wrap around his bicep, "Sorry, Daddy," you said, letting him know that it won't happen again.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. Now just sit back and enjoy. I'm going to make your night so fun, Y/N." He said, kissing your cheek before focusing all his attention on pleasuring you, giving you the relief you deserved.

His calloused fingers worked your bundle of nerves in short circular strokes with increased pace. Curtis deployed his years worth of knowledge, stimulating your pearl every way he knew would set your nerves on fire. The firm pad of his fingers, rough from years of labour, felt nothing short of heaven on your sensitive skin. 

Your eyes closed of their own accord, your body focused on relishing in all the attention it got from the only man it desired. You loved feeling his weight atop you, holding you down, anchoring you to the world, anchoring you to him. You took comfort in the familiarity of his touch, knowing he would be the one constant in your life in this constantly moving train.

His mouth fell back on yours, his lips and tongue caressing yours fervidly. His finger slipped down to your folds, running through folds, covering it in your wetness. You were so focused on his kisses that you didn't notice it until his finger started entering you.

Your inner muscles clamped his finger tighter as he inserted it deeper. You mewled into his mouth at the intrusion, loving and hating it simultaneously. He drew it in and out of you slowly, letting you get adjusted to it. 

You could feel more of your wetness eventually rush out to ease his finger into you. He kept his movements slow and sweet in the start. When he felt you were wet enough, the real show began. 

The heel of his palm came down on your bundle of nerves, rolling it with just the right amount of pressure as his finger slipped inside you. He loved the way your walls felt snuggly around him. His member twitched against your thigh just thinking about how good he would feel when he'd be inside you wholly.

Curtis increased his bace gradually. He slowly added another finger inside you too, not giving you as much time as earlier to adjust. It wasn't much of a problem since you were already wet enough. His fingers were long and thick inside your tight channel, brushing against just the right spots to make your body thrum with need for more; for him, for all of him. 

Curtis pressed his lips against the sensitive spot below your ear, sucking very gently nibbling your skin. You tilted your head to give him more skin to work with without thinking. If there was one thing Curtis loved more than feeling you, it was marking you. He loved leaving behind spots of his affection on your skin, especially on the visible parts for everyone to know that you were his and only his. 

It was also a way of him self assuring himself too, to always remember that you chose to be his. To remember that you thought he was deserving of your company, your friendship, your love, when he knew he was deserving of something even less and bitter than nothing. To remember how lucky he had been to have you by his side and be given the opportunity to be by your side, forever.

Curtis trailed his lips down your neck and to your chest, sucking, nibbling, licking your delicate skin along its way, littering your upper half with his kisses and hickeys. Those right above the swell of your breasts were just for his eyes to cherish. His palm remained above your clit, grinding your sensitive nub insistently, drawing out helpless little moans from you which went straight to his cock. 

The coil started tightening in your belly. Your pussy made wet squelching sounds as Curtis steadily drove his fingers inside you, gradually increasing his speed. Every touch of his fingers, his palm, his lips against your sensitive parts sent a roars of pleasure tumbling through you. Every muscle of your body tensed in anticipation of the relief it was to receive soon. Your legs opened wider of their own accord, your thighs clenching.

You wiggled underneath Curtis as you neared the edge, your body desperate for the sweet release. Noticing the signs, Curtis doubled his efforts. His fingers curled inside you just the right way, activating a new set of far more pleasurable impulses through your veins, your eyes already shut. You moaned and groaned as he worked you closer to the edge.

You were so close. So, so close to the relief.

And then nothing.

Curtis withdrew his hands a few seconds before he could push you over the edge. Your body dropped from the high it was about to float in. Your eyes opened instantly, pure shock and disbelief on your face as your chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, your mind trying to make sense of what just happened and why. 

The coil in your belly was still wound tight, eager to be uncoiled, your body still tensed, waiting for the relief which never came. Your free hand which wasn't clutching his hair came down to finish the job yourself, but caught your wrist in his hand before it could reach your pelvis and stationed it beside your head, locked in his grip.

"You like being a little tease, don't you? Well it's time I show you what happens to little teases." Curtis said, studying your face, especially your lust filled frenzied eyes intently. 

"Daddy," you mewled, begging him to bring you your release.

Curtis tsked, "No, no, baby. You're not going to cum so easily. You've been a very naughty girl tonight, princess. You've teased daddy all day long, now it's time for you to pay the consequences."

You whined pathetically beneath him, "Daddy, please, I need to cum." Your shrill voice said.

"Nuh uh. You're only gonna cum when I tell you to come. And you'll only come on my cock, baby girl." Curtis talking about his cock which was very much noticeable and hard against your thigh only wound you up tighter, your pussy clenching around nothing as lewd images entered your brain. You wiggled even more underneath him, but he laid one arm firm around your middle, holding you in place. He whispered in his husky voice in a sing-song time, "I told you that you were going to regret all that teasing later, baby girl." 

Curtis was denying your orgasms because you had tried to tease him earlier, fulfilling his promise of  _ later _ . Though you knew you had asked for it, made him promise it even if speaking literally, you honestly didn't know if you were more turned on or frustrated at the moment. Perhaps a mix of both, you decided.

Curtis didn't let you stay frustrated for long, though. His smirking lips kissed along your jawline. After being sure that you were down from your high, his grip left your wrist as his fingers coated in your slick slid down your torso and back to your clit. He started it all over again, the teasing, the swirling, except he didn't start it light. 

His breath was warm against your earlobe. Low grunts fell out of his mouth as he drew various patterns on your bundle of nerves. They were nearly inaudible, but enough to send a new wave of desire coursing through you. He withdrew his hand again.

Before you could protest, Curtis tapped your thighs, "Move up, honey. Make space for me. Hold those legs back and bare yourself to me. I want to taste you, pretty girl, take my time and eat that delicious pussy." His wanton words made your clit throb with need as you did what he said. 

Curtis wasted no time in situating himself between your legs which were open wide only for him. His lips laid kisses on your skin from your neck to your belly before inevitably reaching your center. Making himself comfortable, he placed both your thighs on his shoulders, his hands circling them both from the outside to you fixed in one spot.

He held eye contact with you as he slowly kissed the inside of your thighs before closing his eyes and focusing on laying hickeys on your skin. Now inches away from your heat, he could smell your arousal, which went straight to his head. He took in a deep breath, taking more of your scent in and loving it. 

Curtis couldn't wait to get his mouth on you, so he did just that. Swiping your slit with his tongue once, his mouth enclosed around your clit. His tongue was warmer than his fingers as he attached it to your sensitive pearl, rolling it in circles. 

Curtis loved the taste of your arousal on his tongue, knowing it was all for him. He was hungry for more of it, to taste the tangy sweetness of your cum, but he knew he had to teach you a lesson before he could get there. Nevertheless, he'd enjoy taste and relish in it until he'd eat you closer to the edge again. 

"Daddy," you moaned as Curtis ate you with passion, his face buried between your legs. His beard slightly scratched against your inner thighs, leaving a delicious burn where it touched. Both your hands took hold of his hair again, pushing his head further down on your pussy.

Curtis shook his head between your legs, his tongue playing with your clit as he did so. You moaned harder for him, all his movements sending your mind on a rush. He brought one of his hands to your heat, his fingers running through your slit but never entering you, teasing you some more.

It killed you inside, feeling his fingers in between your folds but not inside you. You pushed your hips off the bunk, eager for more of his touch. Curtis freed his other hand from your thighs to pin your waist down. You still squirmed in his hold, but his strong arms kept you down.

You whined for him to enter you, but he kept his touches feather light, barely giving you a taste. He finally placed a sole finger on your entrance but still didn't enter. He massaged your entrance with quick short strokes, sending tingles down your spine. 

He pulled back to look at you struggling to keep your composure. The desperation to feel him inside you was clear on your face. "You wanted to play and here I am. Playing with your sweet little pussy."

He watched you wither under his ministrations, mewls and moans escaping your lips as he teased your mind away. He loved watching you be so helpless, only one thing clouding your brain now. The want for release, and Curtis was the only one who could give you that. 

When he thought he had teased you enough for the moment, he collected your arousal and inserted a couple of fingers inside you. This time round it was easier to slide them in. You gasped at the intrusion, but settled down quickly as he started fingering you right away. 

His tongue lapped shamelessly on your bundle of nerves, taking whatever he could get, taking all that you had to offer. Clamping his lips around your hood, he sucked it hard, letting it stretch slightly as he pulled his head back and released it to let it curl on itself, taking it back in his wet mouth and repeating it again. 

Long, thick fingers pumped into you with just as much fervor as his tongue worked on your clit. His fingers curled inside you, repeatedly touching the spots which aroused you even further. Something about his presence between your legs, hands grabbing you, his fingers snuggled by your walls, owning you from the inside, it reminded you how much what was in between your legs was his to love and devour sending your heart racing at the sense belonging. Your channel felt full of him as he pleasured you into oblivion. 

"That’s right baby, let daddy play with your pussy until you’re soaked so he can slip in and fuck you until you’re completely senseless."

Curtis lightly slapped your sensitive nub a couple of times before slotting it in his mouth, soothing the light sting away, sucking and licking it with passion. His tongue drew various patterns on your pearl, worshipping it, setting your nerves ablaze. He moaned against it as he ate you out. 

The vibrations against your clit as he hummed low in his throat, his warm mouth sucking it and his fingers satiating the need of your pulsing walls, all of it sent a myriad of pleasing sensations to your brain. Your body tensed once again as you neared your high. You arched your back, restless to fall over the edge and achieve your release. Your eyes were closed shut as whimpers and moans fell out your lips, a sweet melody to Curtis' ears.

You moaned harder, your grip on his hair and involuntary wiggle of your hips increasing, letting Curtis know you were close. Quite mercilessly, he completely pulled away from you, never letting you attain the high you so desperately desired yet again. 

"Daddy, no, please, make me cum!" you begged, the need to come blindsiding every thought to the dark recess of your mind. 

Curtis placed a quick kiss to your sensitive pearl before he sat back on his knees, which only left it needily pulsing for more. "Not yet, baby doll. Daddy knows exactly what you need and want, and no one else can give it to ya. Isn't that right?" 

You eagerly nodded, but you still wanted to reach a peak before what little of the high you had came crashing down, "But Daddy-"

Leaning over you, Curtis rested a hand on your cheek, gently cradling your it, "You can pout or be moody, but you know that daddy is the only one who will love and use you like you're meant to be baby." 

He kissed your cheeks before placing a hard, bruising kiss on your lips, "I love edging you. Bringing you the very edge and making you stop. Ruining every potential orgasm until you just can’t hold it any longer. Don't ever forget who that pussy belongs to. You only nod and obey. That body belongs to daddy, so any resistance would be futile my lovely girl. Understood?" You nodded, turned on even more if that was possible.

Curtis pulled back to start undressing, "Now, baby, I think it's time for you to sit on my cock, don't you agree?"

Your eyes lit up at the mere thought of his member filling you, your walls clenching on thin air at the memory, "Mhmm, I want your cock inside me."

He smirked in that signature way of his, his eyes shining too, "And you'll get it baby." 

Curtis had been painfully hard in his pants this entire time. Playing with your body, sucking, licking, fingering, tasting your arousal, none of it helped his situation at all. Now that he had your pussy all wet and spread and ready for him, he couldn't wait another moment to get inside you. 

You watched with hungry eyes as Curtis discarded each layer impatiently, revealing his body, soft in some places and hard in others. 

As he pulled his pants and boxer off of him, his length finally free of the constraint, it twitched, slightly bobbing in the air. You started at it, licking your lips as your brain was engrossed in wayward carnal thoughts. You were sure that if you'd have positively started drooling had you stared any longer.

Curtis switched positions, laying on his back. You happily spread your legs on each side of him and sat on his center, eager to get his shaft inside your heat which ached for him. He lifted you by your hips, his other hand gripping his pole and running it through your slit, draping it in your wetness. He rubbed your clit with his cockhead to mess with you some more. You whimpered, dying to get his cock inside you.

"You want to sink down on Daddy's cock like a good little slut?" Curtis asked, enjoying the thirsty look on your face. 

"Yuh uh, please!" You begged, rolling your hips to get him inside you anyhow.

"That's a good girl. Don't worry, pretty girl, I'll give it to ya." Curtis praised, relenting to your wishes, restless himself, and positioned his round blunt head at your entrance. You let out a sharp gasp as he pulled you down in one swift motion, hissing as his thick meat stretched you wide open. In spite of the way he had prepped you, letting your arousal make you wet enough and his fingers relaxing your inner wound muscles, nothing could prepare you for his cock other than his cock itself.

There was a slight burn in your channel at the abrupt incursion, ebbing away gradually as the pain was sidelined by the pleasure of having him inside you. His member filled you completely, hard and thick inside you. "Fuck, ugh, it feels so good," you moaned quite loudly, tilting your head back from the rush in your veins.

Clutching your wrist, Curtis pulled your vertical body towards him, making you lay on him. He circled his arms around your shoulders, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Breathing deeply, eyes closed shut, he concentrated with all his might not to cum then and there inside you.

He tried not to focus on how your warm lubricated walls were snuggling his hard member, hugging him tight in their clasp. He tried not to focus on how smooth and velvety your core felt from the inside, the perfect place for him to be for all eternity. He tried not to focus on how your walls were pulsing with need against his painfully hard shaft, muting every other senses and clouding his brain with how heavenly you felt.

"Mmm, it feels so good Y/N, your warm little pussy squeezing my cock," Curtis moaned behind you when he thought he could control himself and not cum on the spot.

You lifted your hips, eager to start fucking him but Curtis gripped them and kept you grounded with his shaft inside you, "Did you think you'd get away with teasing me so easily, baby? Not so soon, sweetheart. You know I always get my way."

You whimpered, wondering how long he'd make you wait until you'd finally get to cum. It was hard, having his cock buried deep inside you but not being allowed to couldn't move. It was boder line torture of a sexy kind, giving you what you desired the most and yet not being able to reap it's pleasure. 

All your thoughts, your senses were dimmed, your mind only registering one fact that Curtis was wedged inside you, hard and ready to pound. It only registered that your tight walls could feel the veins outlining his cock. Your walls clenched around him involuntarily.

A sharp slap landed on your ass, the hand that did it almost instantly kneading it, relieving the sting, "Don't tease me anymore, baby doll. You might not like what'll come next. Don't clench around me or tempt me or try to move. You're already so fucking tempting, I don't need anymore encouragement. You come only when I tell you to come, ya hear me?"

You couldn't help but pout, your lower lip sticking out, begging to be bit and sucked. Curtis chuckled darkly, "Oh my sweet little slut, let's not pretend you don't love it when I use you like a plaything."

You didn't know how or why you became so bold when you said it. Perhaps it was the deep seated longing for the release that you were denied, or you were too turned on, your brain too focused on your sole needs that you were beyond the line to care as you said, "I’m not pretending, just being a little bratty."

Curtis growled, his gravely making you clench him some more. "Well, bratty girls need to be taught some lessons, don't they?" He said, landing one, two, three, four, five blows on your ass on each cheek alternatively before you had the time to process what was happening. He quickly added another to even the score. A string of gasps and moans and whimpers left you, leaving you heaving on his chest.

"Shh, baby girl, it's alright," Curtis mumbled in your ear, his hand caressing the burn away with gentle hands, "You said it yourself, you were being bratty. This is how bratty girls get treated, honey. Now keep my cock warm like the good little slut you are." His mouth kissed along your cheek until you turned your head and kissed him full on the lips. Your tongue slid in and toyed with his to distract you from the sting on your rear or his member inside your center or the knowledge that the combined mixture of it all was only turning you on even more, raising you higher on the horny scale. 

Maybe it was because of his talented tongue inside your mouth, taking what it wanted from you, however it desired. Maybe it was his warm, gentle hands soothing the sting he left behind with delicate caresses on your tender skin. Maybe it was the aftertaste of the slight burn on your rear itself which set your nerves on fire. Maybe it was because your body was already wound tight from not being able to achieve the high, from being edged your mind away. Maybe it was solely because of his thick, throbbing shaft snuggly fixed inside your slick walls, keeping you full; because you could feel the bulky vein very much prominent on his underside pulsing against your walls. Or maybe it was all of it at once, adding little by little to the outcome, making it too much for your body to handle at once.

Curtis had warned you not to clench his cock. You didn't. Not exactly, anyway. You came on it.

You moaned and groaned unbelieving in his mouth as your body finally let go, falling over the edge deep and hard. Curtis had tried to restrain your body by keeping his hands firm on your hip, but he couldn't stop the way you rolled your pelvis against his, your clit getting some action against his skin and his cock rubbing your walls, prolonging your much awaited orgasm.

Your toes curled and your thighs shook from the sheer force at which you came. Your nerves sang with pleasure and you swore you saw stars before your closed eyelids. You were you'd reached heaven for a second there, for the mind shattering pleasure coursing through you was hardly experienced before. 

It was unexpected for Curtis, your orgasm jumping at him out of the blue. It was hard controlling himself when your walls were tight around him, even harder for him when they unconsciously clenched his member now and then. But once came, all his game was thrown off the table. He too was painfully hard and on edge since he'd started teasing you. He couldn't control himself as he felt your walls clenching him not once or twice but continuously, your warm insides pulsing without restrain on his aching member.

Curtis quickly turned you around on your back and pulled out of you, stroking his cock above your abdomen to finish. You watched with hooded eyes his face contort in pleasure, his hand working fast on his meat as loud gowns and grunts rose in his throat. Hot, thick ropes of his cum fell on your belly in spurts as he fisted himself, all his restrain tumbling down the drain.

As he finally finished, his head dropped on your shoulder, his heavy shaft softening against your thigh as he draped his body over yours. You laid there like that for a while, both your bodies and arms too tired to move, minds too mushy to process anything else, no one speaking, eyes closed, breaths heavy, chests heaving with loud pants, an expression of pure bliss on your faces.

It was quite for a moment, until your gasp invaded the silence. Curtis' hand was back on your clit, even though the rest of him was momentarily exhausted. He

rolled it languidly, but even the slightest of pressure on your sensitive nub was enough to set your nerves awake.

"You came baby girl," He said before you could ask him what he was doing, followed by a slap on your bundle of nerves. You almost jumped, but his weight kept you pinned. "Without my permission," He continued, another slap following in its wake. You let a whimper, the harsh touch too much on your sensitive nub. 

"I couldn't control it." You rushed, hoping Curtis would let go.

"You wanted to come real bad, didn't you?" He asked, his voice soft.

You nodded, "Yes, Daddy. You worked me so well, I couldn't help it. I needed to cum." 

"Ok, baby, I believe ya," Curtis said, swirling your pearl still but gently. Just when you thought he'd stop with the slapping, another landed on your nub, "My pretty girl wanted to cum so bad she ignored Daddy's orders. Daddy said he'd give you what you wanted, didn't he? Well, baby doll, I hope you're ready for what you asked for, because I'm gonna make you come again," A slap, "And again," Another slap, "And again."

His fingers set hard to work on your bundle of nerves, rolling and swirling it this way and that with a newfound vengeance. You weren't sure if you were gasping or moaning, or maybe doing both at the same time as his stimulated you yet again. You were already so sensitive from your previous orgasm, you didn't know how you could manage another.

Curtis brought his mouth closer to your ear, his hot breath hitting your heated skin, "Messy little girl, made my dick all wet with your juices." He said, his hand wedged between your legs doing all sorts of things to shut your brain from any rational thoughts.

"Going to make you cum till you're numb." He promised as his mouth went to your neck, his lips re-tracing the hickeys he had left. His fingers increased their pace on you, steadily bringing you to the edge one more time. You moaned without a care in the world, you mind drunk on the feels it received. Your hips rose off the bunk to meet his fingers, chasing the rush it'd bring.

His length twitched against your thigh, gradually hardening to its glory with the lewd sounds coming out of your lips. Curtis groaned along with you, getting further turned on by the sight of you helpless beneath him, his blood racing to his cock. He started bucking himself against your thigh, looking for some stimulation himself. 

Knowing he was getting hard again, that he'd impale you on his cock again, use you the way you liked, the way you desired, it brought you close to the edge. You moans grew louder and you core tightened in anticipation of another release. 

"Go on baby, cum on my fingers and show daddy what a filthy girl you've become for him." A few more moments in, a few more strokes later, you came on his fingers, loud and thrashing, his words tipping you over the edge, his name falling off your lips like a prayer, your wetness dribbling down your thighs.

It was all the time Curtis required to be hard and ready to pound you into another dimension. Taking a rag from the sides, he wiped his drying cum on your abdomen and gently got rid of any leftover cum on his head. He settled himself between your legs, his hands grabbed your legs and roughly brought your pelvis closer to his, your inner thighs slick with your cum resting on his.

Taking himself in his hands, he stroked his shaft a couple of times, running it through your slit to coat himself on your lingering wetness. He thrust his length at once, all of himself rooted in all of you. A cry left you, whether of pain or pleasure, that you were unsure of. He could have given you time to adjust to his long thick length, but he didn't. He started thrusting into you hard and fast, loving the groans falling out of you.

After all, you had said that you wanted his cock inside yourself and that you wanted, no, needed to cum. He was only giving you what you had desired.

"Ah, Daddy," You moaned, his cock fucking you nice and deep, keeping you filled with his meat the way you wanted him to. 

"Yes Baby, feel that cock deep inside!" Curtis groaned near your ear, his gravely voice making you clench his shaft some more. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You groaned along with each hard thrust of his hips which kept coming quite fast. You could tell by the way he drove his hips into you how much frustration he had in himself to take out, to vent. He too wanted to forget, or at least be distracted for the moment. He wanted to be lost in you, your body, your mind. He didn't ever want to resurface again to face the reality, to carry the weight into another day, to ever feel responsible for things he wasn't supposed to, but still did.

So he cherished every fleeting second he had with you, relished in feeling every inch of your body, savouring the sinful sounds you made just for him, luxuriating in your feel, taking delight in the fact that he was the one to turn your brain into mush, to have your mind concentrated only on the feels he gave you. And he was loving every moment of it. 

Your body was heated like his under his own. Curtis loved the feeling of your breasts jiggling against his chest as he pummeled into you. One hand by your shoulders to support his weight and other on your hip, he loved pressing his body down on you, keeping you pinned underneath him as he drove into you heat with a wild passion, his fingers digging into your hips so hard that it'd leave his handprint for a few hours at least, marking you some more. He loved watching the faces you made, your face contorting with pleasure as he touched every inch of your body inside and out, your eyes closed shut, brows furrowed and mouth agape as you chased the orgasm you were about to receive on his cock.

"Fuck, baby, you're doing so well," He moaned, low-key screaming with how good you felt stuffed full of him. He repositioned himself so that he could lock his hand on your hair and pull your head to one side, baring your for him to suck and lick. "When I'm done pounding your beautiful wet pussy, I'll pull out and cover your sexy body, from your pretty face to your throbbing nub in a huge load. And then watch you as you'd lick it all up, driving me crazy, making me ram my cock inside you for another round."

"The pull on your hair as he tugged your head to one side was driving you insane. Your back arched off the bunk as he fucked you with abandonment, unrelenting, unforgiving in its stride. Your bundle of nerves throbbed with every word he spoke. The change in position made his thick cock touch all those spots deep inside which craved to be touched, especially the one that made you see stars in broad trainlight. His cock brushed against it repeatedly as he fucked you into the bunk, your body singing in joy. 

"I love the way your body feels on my hands, almost as much as I love the way your little pussy feels on my throbbing hard cock." Curtis said, framing an arm around your waist to keep you in one place. 

"Curtis…" You moaned in your high pitched voice again and again like a broken record player. Maybe you were broken by his cock, but you were sure it was in the best ways possible. 

Curtis was so lost in feeling your warm pussy clench his shaft with every naughty word he spoke that he didn't notice the slip you made. Maybe he did but didn't care, because in that moment, hearing his name fall out of your lips repeatedly in such sinful moans, it gave him another high. He rocked into you with renewed vigour, his skin making slapping noises in the quiet as he met you thrust with thrust, your walls making wet noises as his cock drove into your cum covered channel.

Your moans came off more broken as he increased his pace, your mind only processing mumble jumble by now. You couldn't hold it in any longer with all those impulses your mind received. A wave of euphoria wahsed over you as you came again on his cock, your moans and groans dialing up a notch.

"Yes baby, cover my cock in your cum." Your walls clenched uncontrollably on his shaft, keeping him in its tight grip and Curtis had to focus not to cum. He was determined to make himself last though, to make you cum once again on his cock like his sweet little bitch. 

His hands came to your bundle of nerves, swirling it with practised ease to prolong your orgasm as his cock fucked you through your orgasm. Your pearl was a little sore at first from all the action it had received, but now having fallen over the edge and your mind a jammed network of endorphins, your body could only perceive it as pleasure. 

"Daddy," You cried loudly as his hips kept pistoning into you even after you came as if nothing had just happened. "Too much," you said, unable to form complete sentences.

"Just one more, princess. You can do it." Curtis encouraged, your body already building up the high to fall over the edge for one more time.

"You like that, don't you, baby girl?" He continued, "My hands on your body, my cock inside your pussy, making you come again and again."

Your moans answered for you just how right he was. He chuckled breathlessly, his hips rocking into you relentlessly, "That's my girl. For me to use whenever, wherever and however i want. My pretty girl, my slut." He groaned, "Only. Mine." His thrust accompanying each word, his cock settling nice and deep inside your before pulling back to rock into you again, rocking your world, sending you to joy land.

"You seem so pretty and innocent at first, but when daddy has his grip, you turn into his personal little slut. The filthiest, but only for Daddy." 

Your insides were screaming with the rush it received, your hands clawing at his back with the need to hold onto something. Your mind could only think about one thing and one thing only: Curtis fucking you hard with his thick veiny member and swirling your bundle of nerves to your impending orgasm. You were a moaning mess beneath him, your hips rising to meet his thrust to thrust. His moans falling on your ear in that husky voice of his was driving you crazy, your bodies drunk on each other.

Your high never really came down from your previous orgasm. It wasn't late until your body was ready to attain another peak. A few fast and deep, passionate thrusts later, you came all over his cock in a mind numbing, toe curling orgasm, your thighs uncontrollably as your eyes rolled back into your skull. White hot pleasure ran through your veins, your mind a rush of endorphins.

Watching pure bliss roll on your face, feeling your pulsing walls clamp tight around his hard cock until your orgasm subsided, Curtis couldn't hold it in. He pulled out with a cry, growling your name as he came on your belly, shooting a generous load of his seed on your skin. 

You shifted to the side as he laid down beside you to give him some space. Both of you were blissed out, exhausted to your bones, chests heaving as you panted heavily. You laid there for a while, unmoving, relishing in the aftermath of all the feels coursing through you. 

Soon Curtis rolled on his side to look at you, "That was-"

"Amazing." You cut him off, your own body turning to face him. You smiled wide and bright like a kid on a Christmas morning, his expression mirroring yours. "You were wonderful." 

Pride swelled inside him, knowing he was the reason you looked so happy. "It was all you, Y/N." He said, searching for the rag and cleaning all the cum off your skin, paying special attention to be careful between your thighs. You hissed as the cloth grazed your sore parts, but Curtis placed soft kisses on your shoulder, hoping to distract you from the pain. 

Throwing away the rag, he traced the terrain of body with your fingertips, maping every turn and contour of your body already etched into his brain with delicate touches. Everything had quieted down by then, only the your breaths breaking the silence. 

You hand settled on his broad chest, right above his heart. Something about feeling his heart beating calmly under your palm have you a sense of peace. It meant that he was there with you, by your side, alive. You let out a breath, thanking the god if there was any, for having Curtis by your side. 

You leaned into him, placing a short but sweet kiss onto his smiling lips. When you pulled back, he was looking at you with the same boyish charm of him. His light expression eased your heart, banishing any of your worries from souring the mood.

Curtis leaned forward to give a long, loving kiss to your forehead. He moved down, placing soft kisses on your on your eyelids one by one, taking his time to show his love, his affection, because it was you. And he had all the time in the world for his best girl. 

He moved onto the tip of your nose next, and then moving onto the rest of your face. He didn't have a plan thereafter, placing delicate kisses anywhere he could reach on your face, pouring all his adoration into his sweet kisses. He didn't need a plan to rain down his affection on you in some predecided order anyway. He could do it whenever he wanted, however he wanted. You giggled, loving how cute he was being right after ravishing your heat.

He finally reached your lips, giving you soft kisses with the tenderness you deserved and pulled back, only to lean back and give you some more. He could never get enough of you, your body or your lips.

His large, comforting hand cradled your face, his thumb tenderly brushing your cheek. His face took on a serious expression as he asked softly, "Are you okay, baby girl? Did I hurt you anywhere? I know I was rough tonight-"

"Not in anyway I didn't like," You cut him off, taking his hand in yours and kissing the inside of his palm sweetly, assuring him. "Curtis, thank you so much for this. I really needed it. I enjoyed it too, enjoyed it so much."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, baby." Curtis said, smiling and kissing your forehead again, because why not?

"What about you, Curtis? Are you okay?" You asked.

"I'm on top of the world, Y/N, all thanks to you and your moans ringing in my ears, you calling my name in that sweet sexy voice of yours." You blushed deeply, burying your face in his chest. You were unsure why you were dripping wet when words dirtier than these left his mouth earlier, but blushing furiously now.

Nevertheless, Curtis chuckled heartily, his chest vibrating against your cheeks. How could he ever get over how cute you looked when he made you blush? He brought an arm up to the back of your head and draped another over your waist, petting your hair and rubbing your back soothingly.

You sighed with content against him, sinking into his hold, your arms folded in between your bodies and your legs entangled amongst themselves. It didn't take long for exhaustion to take its toll on your aching body. Sleep was easy when it came, all parts of your shutting down into slumber mode bit by bit.

Curtis must have been feeling the same as you, because he pulled you closer to his warm body and thou he mumbled it lazily, he meant every word of it, "Sleep tight, baby, you're safe in my arms."

You kissed his chest from where you laid, curling an arm around his middle. "I know, honey, and you're safe in mine." You said, cuddling into his hold. Curtis smiled with his eyes closed, giving one last kiss on your head for the night and settling comfortably for sleep to come and finally end the day.

You were aware that even though you had ignored your worries, your pains for the day, you couldn't run from them forever. You were aware that you had to wake up the next day, face the world again, endure whatever it had to throw at you, fight another battle. And it was okay. 

Because you'd have your friend, your confidante, your lover by your side, helping you overcome all your hurdles, just as you'd help him. Because he had had you and you had had him even when the two of you had nothing. Because he will have you and you will have him even if the two of you have nothing. Because your presence, your assistance, your love would be enough to fulfill any crevices, any holes in each other's lives.

You'd fight all the battles and jump over all the hurdles when the time would come. But for now, you were in each other's arms, safe and warm and content. 

By each other's sides.

Together, forever.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
